


london

by renlyne



Series: apparently I write gryles drabbles now [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlyne/pseuds/renlyne
Summary: 30 October 2017Forjiksaxandwritsgrimmyblog, who joined in my mad ramblings of “how did Fiona get those tickets??” Please join me in my suffering <3





	london

 

When it came down to it, it had been his idea.  
  
He’d texted Nick when he’d found out about the Takam tickets, something along the lines of not worrying if he was too exhausted from his countryside adventures, how it wasn’t a big deal. Joked that Nick had been to enough of his shows to have all his moves memorized anyways.  
  
And then he’d got back _“You’re a legend haz, not to worry will send minions in my place!!”_ , and, well. He’d had to swallow a few more times than he’d like to admit.  
  
It was a great show. He got to wear head to toe gold, almost melted when Lux told him to _shine bright like a diamond_ , threw himself around the stage during Kiwi and got to watch the crowd absolutely lose it.  
  
So it barely occurred to him at all, really. The day was hectic, and there were rehearsals to attend to and resulting sound issues to work out. He didn’t see Fiona at the show, so there was nothing to overtly remind him. It was just—background, a passing thought.  
  
Unimportant really, that Nick used to be able to tell when he was lying.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://daretomarvel.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
